


The Mist.

by InLoveWithHosie01



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Spooky, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: Halloween with SaiDa.





	The Mist.

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: @madenayeonsmile

Due to the blacked out moon, Dahyun had asked Sana to hold her until she fell asleep and she did, Sana had held the younger to her chest as they listened to the hushed laughter and clinking of glasses. 

"There's a party downstairs." Dahyun murmured, her eyes on the door as if she was waiting for someone to storm in and pull a trigger.

"Yeah, there is." Sana ran her fingers through the raven black hair, watching the oblivious girl as she was deep in thought.

"You're sure that no one can hurt me?" Dahyun whispered, her eyes watery like they do mostly every night.

"Positive." Sana whispered back, hugging the little one tighter.

Dahyun wasn't convinced. "What if the vampires get-"

"They can only be invited in, Dubu." Sana giggled as she interrupted. "You know that."

"Werewolves?" Dahyun asked, muffling her voice as she yawned, her eyes closing slightly.

Sana smiled as she knew it was apart of their never-ending routine but then, like always, Sana let out a sigh as she walked to open the blind, revealing the darkened sky. "No full moon tonight, Dahyunnie."

The younger girl let out a shaky breath and began to fall asleep becoming blissfully unaware of the sudden burst of laughter that erupted from downstairs.

Sana felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she watched the young girl fall into an dreamless state. As Sana began to lean down to kiss her forehead and prepare to return the party, Dahyun's eyes shot open, making her freeze. 

"What about ghosts?"

Sana gave her a sad smile, her eyes filling up as she released a sigh.

"Ghosts can only hurt the living, Dahyun."

"Oh."

Sana pressed her lips to the younger's forehead but it was like kissing mist.


End file.
